


I am Damaged

by SaltandSarcasm



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Marvel
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, i dont know what to put, so does wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltandSarcasm/pseuds/SaltandSarcasm
Summary: He was un-killable. He shouldn't be able to die, right?Tick tock the bomb won't stop.tick tockSpideypool oneshot version of I am damaged from the Heathers musical.I thought it fit well so ye.Characters and songs don't belong to me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and the song I am Damaged do not belong to me (if they did, oh boy, the world would burn) They belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Warning: It's short. Like short short REAL short. and has the slightest bit of swearing.

It started off with a mission.

  Fury strictly instructed the avengers to bring the spider only, but we all know that the merc always came with him.

  The duo in red, the indestructible team.

Peter Parker, Spidey, the friendly neighbourhood spiderman, the hero and guardian of New York.

Wade Wilson, Deadpool, the merc with a mouth, the ~~UNKILLABLE~~ being.

  Together with Devil boy, they were team red. They were supposed to be unstoppable. Wade was supposed to be Immortal. Peter was supposed to keep it all a secret. It was supposed to be all fine. So tell me, how did it all come crashing down like that?

  The enemy they were instructed to destroy wasn't supposed to have a bomb. Well, maybe a regular bomb, but not the one that could kill him.

Deadpool.

  Nonono, Deadpool was supposed to live the rest of his life with Peter and 2 cats in a cozy apartment in Canada or New York. He was not supposed to die! Yet, here he was.

about to die.

  The building covered in flames of orange and red. The Avengers, heavily breathing and wounded to an extent. The enemy's bomb in- In Spiderman's hands.

  Spiderman was always ready to give up his life for New York. If it meant saving thousands of lives, the city would have to do with one hero less.

  Spidey's, or more so Peter's, life was fucked up. He had been through more than anyone should have at his age. He met Wade and Wade helped him. They were both fucked, but they had each other.

  Wade would of course, have his bad days. When Yellow and White talked too much, it brought memories. Unwanted memories. When Peter couldn't save someone, It reminds him of Gwen. Of Uncle Ben and everyone else he failed to protect. They were both damaged in their own ways.

  So now they stand in the middle of a burning building, wounded and exhausted. Spiderman stared at the bomb in his hand. Sure he always said he would give his life up for protecting the people he loved. Aunt May, Daredevil, The Avengers, the citizens of New York.... Wade. He would trade his life for theirs in a heartbeat.

  But that doesn't mean death doesn't scare him.

  The idea of being burned alive, blown up by a bomb. Bits of your body splattering the surrounding areas. That was not a fun idea.

  He took a deep breath. He wish he could save everyone and himself, but he can't. The countdown read 100 seconds. He turned away from the wounded team. They yelled and pleaded for him to not do it. To not give up his life for theirs.

  He's a bright 23 year old. He doesn't deserve to die.

  He walked further into the building. The screams of his fellow heroes could be heard. All but one person.

Wade.

  He walked faster and faster until it turned into a sprint. He ran as fast as he could, looking for the red clad ex-merc.

  Ever since they 'hooked up', Peter made him promise to not kill anyone.

  He ran until he reached the main room. There stood a tall muscular figure amongst the hues of red and orange.

Deadpool.

  His suit was ripped and his body bloodied. The katanas he held so dearly, discarded on the floor. Spidey walked towards him. Although the Avengers don't approve of Wade, he does. And he loves him.

"Wade.." They were a ruler's length away from each other.

''baby boy...'' He looked at Peter, then to the bomb and back to Peter.

  Taking the bomb from Peter, He lifted up both of their masks before kissing Spidey gently. He covered Spidey's nose and mouth with some extra cloth to make sure he doesn't breathe in too much smoke. Now the bomb lays in Deadpool's hands.

Spider man was confused.

_**I am damaged** _

''Wade no!''

_**Far too damaged** _

''No you're not! I will help you!''

_**But you're not beyond repair** _

''Wade..'' Peter croaked out shakily. Deadpool reached his hand out to touch Peter's cheek softly.

_**Stick around here, Make things better** _

He intertwined their gloved fingers together. Memories of the time they spent together flooded their heads. The patrols, late night chimichangas, making pancakes for breakfast. Peter choked a sob.

_**Cause you beat me fair and square** _

Deadpool held on a bit before pulling back.

_**Please stand back now.** _

Peter hesitantly moves back a couple of feet.

_**Little further** _

Peter moved even farther back and clutched his chest tightly.

_**Don't know what this thing will do.** _

Spiderman started crying. His tears soaking through his mask, blurring his vision.

_**Hope you'll miss me, Wish you'd kiss me! Then you'd know I worship you!** _

Wade flashed Petey a grin.

_**I'll trade my life for yours!** _

''oh my god!'' Peter cried.

**_And when I disappear!_ **

''Wait, hold on!'' Peter reached out before a piece of the ceiling fell down.

**_Clean up the mess down here!_ **

''NOT THIS WAY!'' He screamed. No. It can't happen.

 

_**Our love is god** _

5 s

.

.

_**Our love is god** _

4 s

.

.

**_Our love is god_ **

3 s

.

.

_**Our love is god** _

2 s

.

.

_**Our love is** _

1 s

.

_**god...** _

They cried. Wade smiled at Peter. Peter smiled back, tears running down his face, his mask being long forgotten.

''Say hi to god.''

~~0 s~~

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all. Told ya, short.  
> Anyways this was somethin I wrote in like 30 mins (I like to procrastinate on school work)   
> Feel free to leave criticism  
> Sorry if this was crap  
> This the first fic I wrote so ye


End file.
